criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cecil Ister
Cecil Ister is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Cecil is a butcher who works in the city's Commercial Area where he also lives. There, he got involved with a group of activists he befriended, which mainly complained about Green Year Parade. Profiles known from cases: *He uses flour, has knowledge in surgery, uses bleach, has gardening skills, uses alcohol and drinks wine. *He doesn't speak French, doesn't wear Eau Citron, isn't an activist, doesn't drink mineral water and doesn't speak Spanish. Role in cases *'Bake My Body, Case #12 in Townville:' A baker called Ivonne Ouleaunge found a human liver in her shop, so the police started investigating the case. She said that she thought it could have come from a butchery next door to her shop, which belonged to Cecil. More insides were found in his shop so he became a strong suspect. Things got more complicated for him when the victim's identity was discovered, it was Stephen Xaint. He said that Stephen used to stalk his wife, Quinn Ister. Even being a very suspicious person, he turned out to be innocent when Ivonne's husband, Clèment Ouleaunge, was arrested for having murdered Stephen. The next day, the team heard that Cecil was selling spoiled meat in his butchery, so after finding out it was true he had to pay a fine and his shop was closed down. Feeling angry, he said that his shop was nothing special and that could get a new one somewhere else. *'The Corpse Which Smelled Right, Case #14 in Townville:' The player's team went to Newville I, a shopping mall, to catch the thief Doodley who was trying to break into the building. Before they could find him, they found the dead body of a man called Herman Yoth. They heard that Cecil was now working at the mall and that his butchery was one of the last shops to close along with Herman's one and the crime scene (a perfume shop), so they interrogated him. He said that Herman was not a good person and even though the team interrogated him twice again later, he did not speak much and evaded the police's questions. In spite of being one of the most suspicious people in the case, he was innocent and the true killer had been Valerie Bade. *'Buried With Roses, Case #18 in Townville:' Cecil became a murder suspect for the third time when Ashton Fox (one of the participants in Green Year Parade and the previous winner) was murdered at Lila Uliana's plant nursery. Cecil had been there to visit Lila and he said that he was not one of the activists but that he liked them and also took them to protests in his lorry in exchange for some money. Cecil helped the police solve the murder case since he had found a shovel that the killer had used at the greenhouse next to the crime scene. After this, Lila was arrested for being Ashton's killer. See also *Bake my Body (case/dialogues) *Sweep the Eyes (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content